Voy a olvidarte
by Mihaela-Taka
Summary: Serie de One-shots y SongFics RivaMika algunos con relación entre ellos y otros que no tienen nada que ver. SongFic/Y que mejor inicio que junto a ese enano malcriado, y maníaco de la limpieza./
1. Voy a olvidarte

**Voy a olvidarte:**

* * *

 _Entiende que aunque quiera perdonarte  
No puedo, ya no sirvo para amarte  
Me golpeaste, me arrojaste y en el suelo me dejaste  
Y ahora pides que regrese como antes_

* * *

Estaba sentada en las escaleras de aquella torre fría y oscura, esperando a que algo o alguien me sacaran de allí.

Yo no puedo contra ella, haga lo que haga para protegerle, el no acude a mí, me evade, no me ama.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, no soporto llorar, no quiero ser débil, no quiero mostrar mi debilidad.

Sus palabras me hacen daño, pero no puedo reclamarle, sé que soy demasiado protectora, pero es mi forma de demostrarle mi amor.

* * *

 _Voy a olvidarte  
Voy a borrarte  
Así, que vete y no regreses  
Que esto ya no me interesa  
Es muy tarde para oír que te arrepientes_

* * *

Es la última lágrima que cae, es la última muestra de afecto de amor hacia ti, no quiero verte en un tiempo.

Me levanté de las frías escaleras y subí a lo más alto.

-Voy a olvidarte, Eren.- Un débil susurro salió de mis labios, cuando abrí la puerta de la torre, vi el atardecer, el cielo anaranjado era el testigo de mi promesa.

Y el próximo astro era el nuevo inicio de mi vida.

-Ya era hora de que subieras, mocosa.- Y que mejor inicio que junto a ese enano malcriado, y maníaco de la limpieza.

 _ **Es la segunda vez que escribo sobre Mikasa, quizás haga como una continuación, depende de mi inspiración.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, si fuera así Levi ya estaría con Mikasa desde hace mucho, son creaciones de Hajime Isayama.**_

 _ **Disclaimer de la canción: Voy a olvidarte le pertenece a la banda Reik.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka**_


	2. Lo que nunca te dije

_**Lo que nunca te dije:**_

 _Lo que nunca te dije es como un avión de papel,_ _  
_ _que se rompió al llover,_ _  
_ _mojando sus alas con miedo a caer._ _  
_ _Lo que nunca te dije es como un barco de papel,_ _  
_ _que el mar pudo romper,_ _  
_ _navegando sin rumbo sin saber volver._

Es de noche, y no puedo dormir, llevo toda la tarde despistado. Desde que vi esa escena, esa que hizo darme cuenta de algo importante.

 _-Sargento Levi ¿me mandó llamar?- Vi como el sargento se levantó de su silla y se iba acercando a Mikasa, esta no retrocedió, no iba hacerlo, para ella retroceder significaría ser débil, significaría no poder protegerme._

 _-Mocosa te he dicho que me llames Levi cuando estemos a sola.- Esta relajó sus músculos y se sentó en la silla más cercana._

 _-Perdón, Levi.- Vi como Mikasa sonreía hacia el sargento Levi, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír delante del sargento._

 _-¿Dónde está el mocoso de Eren?- Mikasa se encogió de hombros._

 _-No lo sé, hace tiempo que no le veo, quizás esté con Armin.-_

 _Idiota estoy detrás de la puerta._

 _-¿Ya no te interesa lo que haga?- El sargento Levi acercó una silla y se sentó en frente de ella._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- Mikasa cruzó sus piernas y puso sus manos sobre ellas._

 _-¿Ya no le amas?- Esta sonrió._

 _-Es mi hermano, debo quererle.- El sargento se levantó de la silla, parecía enfadado._

 _-Ya puedes irte, Ackerman.- Mikasa se levantó de la silla y se acercó al sargento, que estaba de espaldas, viendo por la ventana._

 _-Pero a quien amo es a usted, sargento Rivaille.- Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa._

 _Vi como el sargento se daba la vuelta y la cogía de la cintura, sus rostros se acercaron hasta que se besaron._

Todo eso me hizo darme cuenta de que lo único que amo en este mundo es a Mikasa.

 _Los "te quiero" que aún ni siquiera has escuchado,_ _  
_ _Los "te extraño" que aún no he pronunciado,_ _  
_ _Los "mi vida no te vayas", los "quédate a mi lado"_

-Hola Eren.- Armin me saludó, a su lado estaba Mikasa, sonriente como siempre. Pero saber que esa sonrisa era provocada por el sargento Levi no me hacía ninguna gracia.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Mikasa me miró preocupada.

-No.- Le sonreí, al fin y al cabo yo me lo busqué, yo fui quien la alejó de mí, yo fui el culpable de su preocupación, yo fui toda su desgracia.

-Vamos a desayunar.-

-Se me olvidó algo en la habitación, ahora os alcanzo chicos.- Mikasa salió corriendo, no hacía falta que mintiera delante de nosotros dos, al fin y al cabo le íbamos a guardar el secreto.

Al menos me hubiera gustado decirle lo mucho que me importa.

Se suele decir que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

-Vamos Eren.- Me di la vuelta, Mikasa se merece a alguien mejor, y el sargento es mejor que yo.

 _ **Quise hacer la perspectiva de Eren.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es creación de Hajime Isayama. La canción le pertenece a los cantantes Critika y Saik.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka**_


	3. Los girasoles

**Los girasoles.**

* * *

¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que pudimos respirar aliviados? Esa vez cuando todos nosotros soltamos gritos de alegría al ver como el peso que nuestras espaldas se había levanto.

Cuando la muerte de nuestros camaradas no fue en vano.

Lo primero que hicimos fue buscarnos entre la gente eufórica que celebraba por la exterminación de los titanes.

Dejaste caer las espadas cuando me viste y corriste hacía mi.

En ese momento no te importó que nos vieran, y tampoco te importó cuando demande compostura ante todo.

 _-A mí nadie me manda, enano.-_ Dijiste mientras me abrazabas, sonreías y llorabas a la vez.

Pasaron los años, tu pelo negro azabache creció y tu rostro siempre estaba adornado por una dulce sonrisa que veía cada día al levantarme.

 _-¿No te gustaría tener a un pequeño Levi entre nosotros?-_ Preguntaste un día, me lo tomé como una de esas pesadas bromas que hacías sobre mi estatura, así que te ignoré y te respondí cortante.

 _-No.-_

Esa fue nuestra primera pelea fuerte ¿recuerdas?

Fuiste con el mocoso durante varias semanas, y fue entonces que ese amigo tuyo de cabello dorado me dijo que estabas esperando un hijo.

 _-Mocosa de mierda, quiero al pequeño Levi que llevas dentro.-_ Grite una noche a las afueras de la casa del mocoso titan, el cual asomó su cabeza.

 _-Sargento Levi, Mikasa se encuentra en el otro lado de la ventana.-_ Dijo con miedo.

Refunfuñando me dirigí a la otra parte de la casa y para mi sorpresa tú me estabas esperando a las afueras, con un ramo de girasoles.

 _-Te has hecho esperar enano.-_ Dijiste sonriéndome.

Desde ese día te ocupaste que siempre hubiera un ramo de girasoles en la entrada de la casa.

 _-¡Levi, maldita sea! Llévame a un doctor.-_ ¿Te acuerdas del día que nuestro pequeño vino al mundo?

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Después de eso nos esperaron largas noches de desvelos y constantes peleas por ver quién limpiaba el pañal del pequeño mocoso.

Los años pasaron y nuestro mocoso se hizo mayor, hasta que decidió unirse a la legión de reconocimiento y seguir nuestros pasos.

Ahora tu pelo tenía canas, tu cara mostraba más arrugas, pero tu sonrisa y tu carácter no desaparecían.

¿Mikasa te acuerdas de todo esto? ¿Te acuerdas como te gusta mirarme antes de que me despierte? ¿Te acuerdas de nuestras peleas en la legión de reconocimiento? ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? ¿Dime Mikasa te acuerdas?

Estoy mirando tu tumba, unos girasoles la adornan, porque sé que te encantan los girasoles. También se que ten encanta el olor de mi pelo y que te encanta el pastel de arándanos que preparo con fastidio solo para ti. Sé todo de ti, él porque eres fuerte, él porque te gusta merendar en silencio, él porque te molesta que te mire con lascivia delante de Eren y Armin.

Se incluso se los detalles más insignificantes de ti.

Miro tu tumba y pienso cuándo podré unirme contigo. Nuestro hijo está a mi lado, me ha tocado el hombro, y yo le he mirado.

Mikasa cuantas cosas te estás perdiendo.

Mikasa nunca te dije esto pero.

 _-A mí también me gustan los girasoles.-_

* * *

 _ **Viendo que lo único que puedo crear de esta pareja son one-shots y songfics los iré escribiendo aquí para no publicar cien mil a la vez.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es creación de Hajime Isayama.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka**_


End file.
